Return to Tokyo
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: COMPLETE Sean's step sister is back in Tokyo but things about her have changed. some for the better and some for the worse. will she be able to keep her secret. or will it slip out into the open? Read and review. better than summary i promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious.**

**AN: This is the sequel for Finding Love in Tokyo. I know it hasn't been what you thought it would be but I a sure you it will get better! I just had to put in a annoying twist by the name of Takashi hehehehe. Please let me know what you think of this one!!!!! Review a lot! I like the good, the bad and the ugly.**

I took a deep breath as I walked into the familiar garage. It had been a whole year since the accident. I smiled seeing the Temptress and the Black Widow sitting in their spots. It was like time had stopped when I left.

"Icey?" A little voice said from behind me. I turned to see four year old Jesse holding on to Hoshi's hand. I smiled and fixed the boys wild dark brown hair. I zipped up Hoshi's coat then looked at the one year old and almost two year old standing next to me. Emily's dark brown hair was brought up in two small pigtails. One was higher than the other, but I knew if I messed with it the girl would throw a fit, so I left it. Seiki on the other hand had pulled her hair ribbons out of her hair and it was now sticking up in random places. I laughed and put the bow back in her hair. She was my little tom boy while Hoshi was mama's little girl.

"Do you have her Jesse?" I asked knowing it wasn't good to have a four year old responsible for a one year old, but at the moment my hands were full. I looked up the steps to see Sean standing there in awe.

"Estee?" He asked in surprise. I wasn't surprised that he didn't recognized me. I had let my hair go back to its normal redish brown and it was just to my shoulders so the kids couldn't pull on it as bad. I was also extremely skinny. I still hadn't put on weight from when I was in a coma. I wasn't sickly looking just extremely skinny.

"Who else would randomly walk into this place after a year knowing you all have no lives and would be here?" I asked with a smile. Sean walked down still in awe at the fact I had children with me.

"You never told me you were coming." He said and I handed him Hoshi and Emily while I took Jesse's hand.

"I've been in Tokyo for a while." I said as we headed up the steps. "Letty and Dom put their house in my name so it wouldn't be taken. I've been staying there for a couple of weeks."

"So what brings you back with kids?" Sean asked as soon as I was in sight of the others. They all gasped at the sight of me. The only one missing was Han.

"Well you know Jesse." I said wiggling the boys arm and he laughed. I then nodded towards Emily. "And the beautiful girl with pigtails is Emily, Letty and Doms other child. And well…the twins are mine."

"What?" every one asked in surprise.

"How old are they?" Neela asked taking Emily from Sean. Every one eyes Hoshi and Seiki. They saw the beautiful almond shaped eyes, straight black hair and olive skin. Neela glanced back to where Han was. he was looking out the window, entertaining two beautiful girls on both arms. Neither of them was Mattie. I rolled my eyes. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Ice." I smiled knowing I had just been saved from Neela's question. I turned to see Takashi walking in carrying a dipper bag. He walked up to me and laid a kiss on my cheek. Every one gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked bitterly.

"Calm down Sean he's changed. And he's a wonderful father." I said smiling at him. Seiki reached out for him and he took the child lovingly.

"He's the…?" Sean started and I nodded. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Takashi and I were secretly together before I got sent here. I couldn't tell any one because of well….Chad." I said and Takashi set the dipper bag down.

"What's he doing here?" Han asked walking towards Takashi with flames in his eyes. I stepped in front of my man.

"Estee?" Han said in surprise.

"Hello Han." I could see the pain in his eyes when Takashi took my left hand in his, exposing my engagement ring. Han looked from me to Takashi and then saw the child in Takashi's arm. He looked around the room seeing the other children as well.

"There are children here." Han said looking at Sean. "Why are there kids here?"

"You've met Jesse." I said and Han looked at the four year old. "Sean is holding one of my kids, Hoshi. The one Neela is holding is Letty's baby, Emily. And Takashi is holding my other, Seiki."

Han ran his hands threw his hair. He still couldn't believe it.

"How long are you back for?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"We moved into Letty and Dom's house." I replied. "Takashi and I wanted to get married here. We may move back when the crew get out of jail or find a place here."

"Icey. I'm hungry." Jesse said pulling on my pants leg.

"I got it." Takashi said handing me Seiki and finding munchies for the boy. He handed Jesse the bag and the boy smiled happily.

"Thank you Shi." Jesse said and found a place to eat his food.

"You packed all junk food again didn't you." I asked Takashi with a smile. He shrugged.

"There are some healthy things." He said with a small smile. Han turned around unable to watch Takashi and I act so happy together. He walked back to his lady friends. I watched him go but my attention was drawn away when Hoshi yawned. That was my sign that is was time to leave.

"Well I just cam to say hi." I said handing Seiki back to Takashi and taking Emily. "It's time for bed for them."

I handed Emily to Takashi and took Hoshi.

"Time to go Jesse." I said and the boy ran up to me and took my hand. "See you around."

I lead the way to our newest baby. A black dodge caravan with a symbolic gray dragon on the side. I put the kids in their car seats as Takashi got into the drivers seat. We drove in silence all the way home. I couldn't tell if Takashi was upset or just knew I didn't want to talk yet. When we got home we put the kids to bed together.

I turned off the nursery light and Takashi and I stood in the doorway watching the children sleep. I was perfectly happy. Or so I believed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and the Furious.**

**AN: The begianing of this chapter is going to start out as Han's POV but I'm not liking it. I think I didn't get his character down at all so it will most likely be the last time I do his POV. But tell me what you think any way lol please please please.**

**Oh and if you don't remember. Takashi is DK's real name in the movie.**

**-Han-**

I couldn't believe she was back. A year rolled by with out even a word on how she was. then she shows up with him. The man that once tried to kill me.

I looked at the girls standing next to me. Neither of them even compared to her. I could talk to Estee. I could be goofy and care free around her. these girls didn't even laugh at my jokes.

"I'm to tired to drive you girls home." I said. "Do you think you can manage?"

They glared at me but nodded their air-filled heads. They kissed me on the cheek and left. I waited until they were out of sight before I joined the others.

"I don't believe it." Sean said shaking his head. "You all saw her at the track. She hated him."

"I've always heard the best acting come out when your acting with some one you love." Neela said shaking her head. "But Takashi? A father?"

All went quite when they saw me approach. "She's marrying that son of a bitch."

Everyone looked away from me. I sat down next to Reiko and buried my head in my hands. "She's marrying him?"

I looked up at every one as anger ran threw me. "She played me. If she was with him before she came her, she never did care."

"Han she cared." Sean said honestly. He seemed a little surprised of my honesty. Up until then I never admitted that I truly liked Estee, even though every one already knew it.

I cant let her marry him. I thought. I quickly got up and went to the Black Widow.

"Han!" Sean called after me. "Just let her go!"

"That's what you said last time and look what happened." I retorted as I sped off.

I reached the house and quickly went to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited.

"What are you doing here?" Takashi asked when he opened the door. He quickly stepped out and shut the door behind him. "She's getting ready for bed. Now isn't a good time."

"I need to talk with her." I said glaring Takashi down.

"Talk with he tomorrow." He snapped back. I tried to take a step towards the door but Takashi held me back.

"You've taken away my pride, my business, and my authority. I will not stand back and allow you to take away my family as well." For the first time I saw worry in his eyes. The door behind him opened and Estee stepped out.

"Han?" she said in surprise. I could tell I still had a heart stopping reaction on her. but she quickly recovered and placed her arm around Takashi's and smiled sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving." Takashi answered and I backed away shaking my head. The sight of them was making me sick.

**-Icey-**

I watched Han leave with a heavy heart. He looked so sad at the sight of me. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it up.

"Those are bad for you." Takashi said taking it out of my mouth and taking a drag himself. I laughed slightly and he handed the cigarette back to me. "I'll go check on the kids and meet you back in our room."

I smiled at his little hint. He kissed my forehead before going back inside. I looked over at our caravan as a tear rolled down my cheek. What had I become? A mother, that's what. I had two beautiful baby girls, Letty's children and a wonderful guy. but there was still something missing. I thought about the year before. I remembered Joanne and Dads wedding. I remembered Twinkie and I racing and beating him by only a couple of inches. I remembered how happy and cute Sean and Neela were together and how I wanted to be with some one like that. I then remembered the one fateful night Han and I spent together. How safe I had once felt in his arms. I missed my friends.

I tossed the cigarette out into the street and walked inside. I waited a while before I entered my room. Takashi smiled at me from his side of the bed. He looked at me with concerned eyes. He got out of bed and hugged me close to him. He kissed my neck and I melted into his arms.

"You're so beautiful." He told me looking into my eyes. I smiled knowing that I was about to have a wonderful and passionate night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Fast and the Furious.**

**AN: Yes this story is going to be really short. Because the ending is coming soon. I knew I should have just written this on to the first story but I wanted to make a sequel. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!!!!**

The next morning I woke up to find the spot next to me empty. I was use to it now so it didn't bother me. Takashi was a morning person. I wasn't. I heard a knock at the door and I quickly put my pajamas back on. Takashi opened the door holding Hoshi.

"Hey mama. Some one wanted to wake you up." He said handing me the child. I kissed Hoshi's forehead then kissed Takashi.

"Morning." I told him with a smile. He kissed me back.

"You have visitors, beautiful." Takashi said taking Hoshi from me. "I'll get the kids ready. You go see who's down stairs."

He left the room and I quickly got dressed. I hurried down to the kitchen to find Reiko and Neela.

"Hey." I said giving them both a hug.

"I cant believe your back." Neela said with a smile. "And with kids."

"I know its crazy." I said with a smile. I walked to a cupboard and pulled out soft one year old approved cereal, four sippy cups and Jesse's favorite cereal. I put milk into three of the sippy cups and juice in the other.

Reiko and Neela watched me as I set up four places for the kids and one for Takashi. I started to get out a pan when Takashi came down with the kids.

"Babe you don't have to do that." Takashi said placing Emily and Seiki in their seats, then taking Hoshi from Jesse. He placed Hoshi and Jesse in their seats also. He then kissed med on the forehead and took the pan from me.

"I don't need breakfast."

"Your getting tired of eggs aren't you." I said with a smile and he laughed, nodding his head a little.

"Actually we wanted to take her out for the day." Neela said with a fake smile. Her eyes glared at Takashi.

"I don't know girls. I'd have to get the kids together…they'd be a hassle all day." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about the kids." Takashi said gabbing his fork out of Jesse's grasp. "I'll take them."

"I should at least take Jesse…" I started but Takashi cut me off.

"Estee…go have fun with the girls. I'll call if I need help." I smiled over at him. I knew he hated being stuck with all four kids alone.

"Alright. I'll go." I said with a smile.

**-Han-**

I watched as Neela and Reiko got Estee out of the house. She looked beautiful even in her old worn out jeans and my old t-shirt. My heart stopped. I strained to see her better and sure enough, she was wearing one of my good button up t-shirts I thought I had lost. If she was wearing it that had to mean she still cared for me. I stayed where I was as the girls drove off in Neela's blue car. About three minutes later Takashi had the kids loaded up in the van and took off.

I fallowed him. I knew it was wrong but I had to find out what he was really up to. I could tell in his eyes that he really didn't care for Estee or the kids and I wasn't going to let him marry her.

Takashi drove to the part of town where his uncle lived. I knew then that he was back to get back into the mob. I remembered his uncle telling him that if he brought back a family he may consider letting him back in. I couldn't believe that jerk was using Estee that way. But then again I could. This was Takashi I was dealing with. I wouldn't put anything past him.

**-Icey-**

We walked into the first store and I smiled. It felt just like old times. But I knew this was going to be more than just a shopping day.

"Takashi isn't a good man Ice." Neela said and I sighed. I knew it was coming. "Did he tell you why he had to leave Tokyo?"

"Han told me a little. He dais that he lost to Sean and had to leave." I said.

"Is that all."

I nodded.

"He almost killed Han!" Reiko blurted out.

"Reiko." Neela warned.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Han would have told me if that was true. But then again I wasn't giving him the time of day any more.

"When Takashi was still living here. I was with him and he worked for his uncle. His uncle is like the Tokyo mob boss. He was controlling and scary." Neela informed me.

"Takashi or his uncle?" I asked a little confused.

"Takashi." Neela said with a sigh. "When Sean started to take interest he got extremely jealous. I realized that I liked Sean and ended it. but he wouldn't have it."

"Han was his partner but was keeping side jobs from him." Reiko said with a very distressed look.

"Takashi came into the garage and pulled a gun on Han. We got away but Takashi still chased Sean and Han. I was with Sean." Neela said as if the memory was still extremely painful. "he tried to wreck Sean and me. He didn't even care that he would hurt me if we wrecked. Han drew back and saved us but he couldn't get away from Takashi. He shot at Han's car hitting something…not sure what I'm not a big parts girl…but Han got hit by a car and wrecked. He only just got out of the care before it blew."

"Every one thought he was dead till he showed up after the race." Reiko said and I could see she was crying. "He's a bad man Ice."

I couldn't believer that my Takashi had done that. But I knew he had a sticky past.

"He has changed."

"No Estee he hasn't." Neela said shaking her head. "He as the same way with me when we were first together. If he thinks any one is trying to take you away he'll show his true colors."

I was about to answer her when my phone started blaring Love Like This. It was Takashi.

"Hello?" I answered worriedly.

"Everything's ok babe." He told me. "But Hoshi hit her head and wont stop crying for you."

"Let me talk to her." I waited till I could hear Hoshi's cry. "Hoshi, baby, your ok. You need to stop crying and be a big girl for mommy ok."

Hoshi slowly stopped sobbing. "That's my girl. Mommy loves you. Bye bye baby."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is Hoshi a mama's girl?" Neela asked and I nodded.

"she's my miracle baby. The doctors didn't think she would survive. She was 2lb 4 onces when she was born." I said with a sigh. "Seiki is…well…just like me."

"How did you get Letty's kids may I ask?" Neela questioned.

"Letty and Dom asked for it. they didn't want my dad corrupting them or making them forget." I said with a sad sigh. "Every night when we tuck them in we show them pictures of their parents so they don't forget their faces. Jesse cries for them every so often."

Little Jesse looked more and more like Dom every day and chubby little Emily looked like her mom. I missed Letty and the team so much. It hurt to know that it was my fault they were in jail.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home I was surprised to see that no one was home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious.**

**AN: Hey yeah I know its been a long time since I updated, but that's what happens when I move to a place with no computer and a library that doesn't let you save things on theirs. So here is the next chapter. I hope to get lots and lots of reviews because I have missed hearing from you all. Like I said before I hope you enjoy!**

When I got home I was surprised to see that no one was home. Takashi knew better than to leave with my kids and not tell me. I was very over protective of them. I searched around the house for any clues to were they might have gone. When I found nothing I headed into the kitchen. It didn't take me long to realize I was not alone. Behind me I heard a chair move. I quickly turned around.

"Han?" I said in surprise. Sure enough there he was sitting at my table holding a camera and not looking very happy at all. I inched closer but didn't dare to get to close. There was something about him at that very moment that made me uneasy. "Han what are you doing here?"

"Do you know what he is Estee?" Han asked looking up at me. How did I know this was about Takashi.

"I love him Han." I said shaking my head. "Unlike some one I know he has never broke my heart."

"He is not the guy you are in love with." Han said getting angry. "This Takashi that is such a sweet man and a good father is just a cover. He used you to get back into Tokyo."

"He'd never…" I started but Han shushed me. He threw me the camera.

"Look for yourself." Han said. "Tell me if that place he took your kids looks safe to you."

I didn't want to look but I wanted to know where my kids were so I looked. The first picture was of Takashi escorting the kids into and ally. Around him were girls in slutty cloths and guys wearing black. The place looked very dodgy. The second one was of Takashi handing my kids off to three woman. Each one wearing outfits I would not want my kids to see. The next picture was of Takashi entering a building and leaving my kids outside with the women. I couldn't believe him. Tears were streaking down my face by this point. The next picture was of Takashi walking out of the building with an older man that I remembered was Takashi's uncle. The last picture was of Takashi's uncle examining Hoshi.

"What is he doing to her?" I asked. Han looked at the picture and sighed.

"Takashi was only allowed back if he grew up and brought a family back with him. But the kids had to be his." Han replied. "He is making sure the kid is truly Takashi's by blood."

I became tense at the sound of that. But tried not to show Han that I was nervous. "Han, I'm sorry but Takashi would never do that to me."

Han acted like he couldn't believe what I had just said. "Estee, he doesn't love you. You are just his ticket to get back into his uncle's business and take the DK title back from Sean."

It dawned on me then. I had heard him talking about some new fancy car to some one on the phone. When I had asked him about it he said it was nothing. He even seemed angry at me for hearing it. I looked over at Han. "What the hell have I done."

"That's what I would like to know." Takashi said walking in the door. The kids at in his arms and at his side. He looked pissed. He set the kids down and walked up to Han. "I told you never to come here. She is with me now. Leave her be."

"I just came to tell her about where you were today." Han said simply as he held up the camera. "Explain that to her."

He looked back at me before he past by Takashi. "My door is always open."

Anger sprung from Takashi as he took a hold of Han and punched him three or more times in the face.

"Takashi stop!" I ordered as the kids began to cry and race to my side. "Stop it Takashi! Your scaring the kids."

He didn't stop as Han started to fight back. Takashi rammed Han into the fridge punching him again.

"Takashi stop it!" I began to cry as I watch Takashi become angrier and angrier. I had known how he was when I met him. But time had made my heart grow fonder. I had fallen in love with him. But at that moment I couldn't see why.

"Estee?" I heard Sean say from the back door way. He rushed into the kitchen to see what was going on. He wasted no time in pulling Takashi off of Han. He punched him a couple of times and pushed him against the fridge so he couldn't move.

"Taki." Seiki cried and right then I knew I was busted. Han and Sean both looked at me while I heard others behind me say What or oh no way.

Takashi started to laugh at the surprise on their faces. "What? You couldn't honestly believe those little tramps were mine."

"Takashi." I warned but he was to pissed to listen. From behind me Neela, Reiko and Twinkie emerged taking one of the kids while I took Hoshi.

"No, I've kept your secret and this is how you repay me." Takashi hissed. "I thought you loved me Ice. I had changed for you."

"You cant change a rattle snake." Neela snapped. "Because they will always have their tail."

Fuck you." Takashi spat back causing Sean to tighten his grip. "Why don't you tell them Ice. Tell hem how those aren't my kids."

I looked up at him with a tear in my eye. Slowly I walked up to him. I was so disappointed and so hurt by him. "They may not be Takashi. But my other one is."

Every one looked at me in surprise. I lightly touched my stomach and looked back up at him. "I guess my children will never know their fathers. Get him out of her Sean."

"Why don't you tell the twins that their father is right here in this room Estee." Takashi laughed as Sean struggled to get him out the door. "Why don't you just tell him. Its not like they all hadn't figured it out."

"Get out Takashi." I demanded knowing the damage was done. There was no way I was going to be able to get myself out of this one. Sean finally threw him out the door. With a slam of the door he turned back to me.

"What the hell was that about Estee?" Sean asked. He was clearly pissed.

"Nothing Sean. Just leave it." I said avoiding every one's eye.

"Oh no you don't." Sean demanded. "I'm not leaving till I find out what he meant by that."

Angrily I threw my hand up in the air scaring Hoshi a little. "Isn't obvious Sean. I lied to every one about who the twins father was. only their birth certificates have the name on it."

"Who is it then?" Sean asked and I rolled my eyes. He was slower than I remembered.

"Who else would it be?" I asked softly.

Tears streamed down my face as I gave Hoshi a small kiss on the forehead. She looked up at me. She could tell that I was upset but couldn't quite grasp the reason why. She held on tight to me as if to let me know she was there.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at Han. I couldn't bare to even chance a glance at him. I knew he had figured it out the moment Takashi said that he wasn't the father. And I'm Sure Neela had figured it out as well. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Han walking up to me. He place his finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Why did you lie?" He asked sounding hurt.

"I knew that if I had told my parents that it was you they'd never allow me to come back here. Han your are almost five years older than me. And in the little town I'm from that's not a good age difference." I said as I tried to hold myself together. "That and I wasn't sure how you would take it. after all you are Tokyo's play boy. How would you take being a father."

Han looked at Hoshi and ran his fingers threw her hair. He smiled at me. "I knew they were mine when you first brought them into the garage. I looked just like them when I was that age. I would give up anything to have you Icey. Even if that meant all my fancy cars and party nights. I don't ever want you to leave me again."

"Han…" I said I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him this with out breaking his heart. "Han, I've grown, I've…well I've moved on."

He didn't seem to falter from my words. Instead he wrapped his arm around me and Hoshi and his other arm brought my head closer to his. "We'll see about that."

He kissed me passionately and my heart seemed to stop. When he pulled away I was breathless. That was all it took to bring old feeling back to life. That one kiss. I smiled at him and he knew.

"Marry me Ice." He said placing his forehead on mine. "Say you'll marry me."

"Do I get my car back?" I asked with a sly smile. He smiled back. "Then I'm yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and the Furious

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Fast and the Furious.**

**AN: Here is the end of my story! I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Please review! Your all awesome.**

I had a baby boy and I named him Sho. It was the first time I experienced child birth, considering I was in a coma when I had the twins. It hurt like hell, but Han was there for me the whole time. He held my hand and calmly talked to me. When Sho was finally born the doctor handed him to Han. Han smiled proudly down at him. He didn't care if the baby wasn't his, he looked like a proud father any way.

We got married that next year. Sho was a year old, the twins and Emily where two and Jesse was five.

I took a deep breath as my father patted my hand. He had flown all the way to Japan to walk me down the isle. My crew from Iowa had also flown in. it was going to be the perfect wedding. In front of me my brides maids smiled at me, knowing I was nervous. The doors to the church opened and the kids walked down the isle first. Sho was being pulled in a little red wagon by Jesse. They were my ring bearers. Then the girls where my flower girls. They looked so beautiful in their white dresses. Then it was my Maid of honor and Han's best man. Neela and Sean. the next to walk down the isle were Reiko and Twink. I took a deep breath. I was next. I heard my song and the doors opened one more time to reveal me and my father. I started to walk down the isle and I couldn't take my eyes off of Han. He looked so happy and almost relieved to see me walking toward him. when I got to his side, he took my hand in his and smiled.

"I have dreamed of this day for a long time." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back. The ceremony was sweet and to the point. I didn't like big long weddings.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said and Han eagerly brought me to him and kissed me passionately. The whole church whooped and we pulled away laughing.

"May I introduce for the first time, The Lin family. I picked up Sho and held onto Emily's hand. Han picked up the twin's and Jesse held on to his sister's hand. We walked out of the church together and headed out side. There sat two cars. There was the Black widow and a new car of Hans. There were just enough seats for all of us between the two cars. As the guest waved us on, Han and I took off down the road. I'm sure we looked odd racing down the street, me in my wedding dress and him in his tux. Not to mention our cars had kids in them. I had Sho, Emily and Hoshi, while Han had Jesse and Seiki. Hoshi put her hands in the air and over and over yelled Weee. Emily laughed along with Hoshi as she enjoyed the ride, Sho slept through the whole thing. I knew they were the Tokyo's future drifters.

"How did the kids like the ride?" Han asked as we pulled up at the garage.

"They have the love of fast cars in their blood." I said proudly. "Just think, not to long from now, they'll be the ones drifting the streets of Tokyo, causing havoc in the streets, and driving the best cars we can buy them."

Han kissed me. "I'm counting on that."

"Its about time you two got your shit together." I heard from the stairs. I would know that voice anywhere. I turned to see Dom standing at the top of the stairs with Letty, Mia, Vince and Leon. I raced to them and wrapped my arms around Letty. I had missed her so much.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. When did you get out of jail?" I asked hugging Dom.

"A year ago. It took us forever to convince the states to let us come back to Tokyo and live." Dom replied. Han got our kids out of the cars first. An sent them towards me. and handed me Sho.

"Who's kids are these?" Letty asked giving me a look.

"Mine and Hans." I said with a smile. "The twins are Hoshi and Seiki. And this little guy is Sho."

"How adorable." Letty said and reached out to hold him. I held Sho back and shook my head.

"I think you'll enjoy holding these to cuties better." I said and Han let Jesse and Emily out of the car.

"Momma!" Emily yelled as she ran into Letty's arms. Jesse quickly went to Dom and wrapped his arm around his fathers leg.

"Daddy." Jesse said and Dom quickly picked him up and hugged him close. for the first time since I had known him, which was pretty much my whole life, I saw a tear streak down his face.

"Thank you Ice." Dom said with a sniff. "Thank you for taking care of them."

Letty gave me another hug. "I could never repay you for this. There just isn't a way."

"You two don't have to pay me back." I said hugging Han. "If it wasn't for you two I would have never gotten into cars. I would never have been sent to Tokyo, and I never would have met Han. I should be thanking you."

Letty and Dom moved back into the house with Emily and Jesse. Han and I lived at the Garage with the kids. We also had another child. Another boy that we named, Aito.

Letty and Dom also had another child, a boy they named Brian.

Neela and Sean got married two years after me and Han. They had two boys, Hayao, and Micheal.


End file.
